Der Schokokuss
by Zachnee
Summary: Harry fällt einem weiteren Streich der Weasley-Zwillinge zum Opfer und es verschlägt ihm glatt die Sprache. Kann Ron ihm helfen? H/R slash


Ist meine erste Story, also bitte habt Mitleid mit mir ;)

Disclaimer: Sowohl Harry, als auch Ron gehören J.K. Rowling.

Der Schokokuss

Immer wieder ging der Junge im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Mit den Händen gestikulierte er wild in alle Richtungen. Er grollte und brummte, murmelte und raunte, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Aufgebracht raufte er sich die Haare und warf der Pralinenschachtel auf seinem Bett einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Ron beobachtete seinen Freund stillschweigend. Den Versuch ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, hatte er längst aufgegeben. Interessiert folgte er jeder Bewegung Harrys, der nun wutschnauben die Schachtel mit den Haselnuss-Nougat-Pralinés in die Hand nahm und damit vor Rons Nase herumfuchtelte. Schützend hob dieser seine Hände vor seinen Körper.

„Mmmmhmhhhhhhhh", war Harrys erbärmlicher Versuch, sich verständlich zu machen.

Doch Ron verstand nicht, oder viel mehr, er wollte nicht verstehen. „Hey, nimm's mir nicht übel Harry, aber ich steh nicht so auf Haselnuss." Bevor Harry ihm eines mit der Schachtel überziehen konnte, zog Ron eines der Kissen hoch und benutzte es als Schild. Der Schachtel konnte er somit entkommen, doch nun stürzte sich Harry grollend auf ihn. Ron entwand sich seinem Griff und flüchtete über Deans Bett. Doch Harry blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Weißt du, zu viel Stress ist nicht gesund für dich. Vielleicht solltest du einfach in Ruhe mit Fred und George über die Sache reden." Ein Kissen sauste nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. „Okay, okay, ich gebe ja zu, der war flach."

Harry versuchte ihn zu beschimpfen, doch Dank der neuesten Pralinenmischung der Weasley-Zwillinge kamen weiterhin nur grollende und gemurmelte Laute aus seiner Kehle. Seine Lippen blieben weiterhin versiegelt, egal wie sehr er auch versuchte sie zu öffnen.

Mit einem großen Satz stürzte er sich auf Ron und brachte sie somit beide zu Fall. Unsanft landeten sie auf einem der vielen Betten und es kam zu einer Rangelei. „Du solltest dir deine Kräfte lieber für meine Brüder aufsparen", keuchte Ron, der unter Harrys Gewicht Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen.

„Mmh", war die kurze Antwort. Dabei tippte Harry mit Nachdruck auf Rons Brust.

Ron versuchte Harry von sich zu drücken, doch dieser klammerte sich umso mehr an Rons Arm. Mit der freien Hand hielt er Rons anderen Arm auf Abstand, doch als er einen Moment nicht aufpasste, nutzte Ron die Gelegenheit, um Harry zu packen und herumzuwirbeln. Ehe er reagieren konnte hatte sich Ron rittlings auf ihn draufgesetzt. Er umklammerte seine Handgelenke mit einem eisernen Griff und drückte sie tief in das Lacken. Wütend strampelte Harry mit den Beinen, zog und zerrte an den Armen und wand sich hin und her, doch er kam nicht mehr los. Mühsam atmete er stoßweise durch die Nase und nach und nach gab er seine Gegenwehr auf.

„Na? Hast du dich beruhigt?", fragte Ron mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Auch er atmete schwer und ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Arm, auf den er sein Gewicht stützte.

„Mmhmmh", raunte der Junge unter ihm und nickte dabei schwach.

Ron ließ eines von Harrys Handgelenken los, um seinen Arm zu entlasten, doch beobachtete er den kleineren unter sich immer noch wachsam. „Okay, ich helfe dir dabei die beiden in die Finger zu bekommen", sagte Ron seufzend. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du mit ihnen anstellen willst?"

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an. Als könne es daran noch Zweifel geben. Er hob seine freie Hand und mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über seine Kehle. Eine mehr als eindeutige Geste…

Ron musterte ihn kritisch. Nun, wenigstens war er konsequent.

Harry tastete unterdes mit zwei Fingern wieder seine Lippen ab und versuchte sie auseinander zu ziehen. Ohne Erfolg. Ron musste beim Anblick dieses verzweifelten Harrys schmunzeln. Unbedacht hob er seinerseits seinen Arm und strich er mit seinem Daumen über Harrys leicht geschwollene Lippen. Seine Wangen glühten von der Anstrengung und sein Haar war total zerzaust. Ron war sich sicher, dass er nicht viel besser aussah.

Gedankenverloren strich er über Harrys Wange. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und auch ein wenig neugierig. Ron lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Er fixierte ihn nur weiterhin mit einem Blick, der nichts auszusagen schien, doch Ron sank immer tiefer in die smaragdgrünen Seen ein.

Behutsam legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Sie fühlten sich weich an und waren ganz warm. Für einige Sekunden verlor er sich in diesem Gefühl, dann öffnete er seinen Mund einen Spalt breit und strich mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen. Sie schmeckten… ja, sie schmeckten nach Schokolade. Das war wohl auch kein Wunder, dachte sich Ron.

Er löste sich von Harry und sah ihm erneut in die Augen, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ihm war heiß, doch mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass es an der Rauferei von eben lag.

„Harry, ich liebe dich", flüsterte er heiser, doch der Junge unter ihm blieb stumm. Eine ganze Weile, zumindest kam es Ron so vor, herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Ron wusste nicht, was der Blick des anderen zu bedeuten hatte und das verunsicherte ihn. „Hey, jetzt sag doch mal was", wisperte Ron und versuchte die anschwellende Panik zu unterdrücken.

„Mmmmh", gab der Junge unter ihm von sich und bedachte Ron mit einem mürrischen Blick.

Sofort verstand Ron. „Mist! Tut mir leid Harry. Ich… ich meine ich… ich wollte nicht… es tut mit…" Verlegen räusperte er sich und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, als Harry ihn am Kragen packte. Irritiert sah er wieder zu eben diesem hinab und blickte in ein warmherziges Lächeln. Bestimmt zog Harry ihn zu sich hinab. Er legte die andere Hand an Rons glühende Wange und versiegelte dann erneut ihre Lippen.

Ende


End file.
